Do you have a dream?
by fanfic designer
Summary: Sería capaz de hacer sufrir a aquel objeto de sus deseos? Si era capaz de hacerle eso a alguien que le gustaba, entonces como seria con alguien por quien sintiera el más puro y profundo odio y rencor? dejen rr one-shot


Hola que tal , saludos a todos les traigo un one-shot que espero que les guste

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y demás marcas , si yo fuera la autora original , Get Backers no seria shonen ni shonen –ai sino puro yaoi! Jajaja así que agradezcan que no lo soy .. en fin …

**Advertencia **: contiene angst y hace alusión a la muerte de un personaje, contiene Yaoi suave . Algo de contenido Gore . Capitulo único

Juubei/Kazuki , Ban/Ginji y ligero Ban/Kazuki

_**Do you have a dream?**_

Aquel sentimiento , ya era más que frustrante, a tal punto que ya no podía soportarlo más , si no podía tenerlo entonces qué? Sería capaz de hacer sufrir a aquel objeto de sus deseos? , de hacerle pasar la peor experiencia? De hacerlo sufrir de esa manera tan cruel y despiadada? Si era capaz de hacerle eso a alguien que le gustaba, entonces como seria con alguien por quien sintiera el más puro y profundo odio y rencor?

Su mirada le siguió todo el trayecto desde que entró al Honky Tonk con su playera strapple de siempre que mostraba sus níveos y perfectos hombros, con su cabello largo castaño y con el sonido de los cascabeles siguiéndole a cada paso que daba, se sentó en uno de los banquillos del frente a la barra y pidió un té verde como siempre , Ginji saludaba a su querido amigo "Kazu-chan" con alegría e infantil animo e ingenuidad , mientras que el Fuuchoin solo le deba su mejor sonrisa , por un lado Ban Midou lo odiaba por que Ginji le tenía mucha confianza y se atrevería a decir que realmente enviada ese lazo, ese vinculo de amistad que a pesar que era diferente a la amistad que él le tenía a su "idiota" era una amistad muy fuerte .

El simple hecho que le conociera antes que a él , y que se le abalanzara en un abrazo cada vez que llegaba era algo que realmente no toleraba y lo cabreaba más que nada en el mundo . Por otro lado le amaba por esa belleza indescriptible que poseía , por su sensualidad , por su sonrisa ,por la elegancia de su presencia , por ese amable carácter , pues a pesar que se esforzaba en fastidiarlo , diciéndole todo tipo de groserías era muy difícil hacerlo enojar , aun molesto le daba una sonrisa , eso era increíble , lo odiaba porque ya tenía dueño , por que Kazuki era y seria siempre el compañero de Juubei Kakei el torpe "lanza agujas " , era desagradable pensar que ese chico sin gracia y tosco fuera del gusto del Fuuchoin , era como para preguntarse detenidamente : _¿Qué le vio?_

Por eso le amaba tan intensamente como le odiaba y le odiaba con tanto fervor como le amaba , y eso el Fuuchoin no podía , no debía y nunca iba a saberlo .

-Vaya que bueno estén los tres aquí ,les explicaré en qué consiste la misión –interrumpió la Rubia entrando al Honky Tonk , con su voluptuosa figura esto entretuvo un rato a Midou quien salió por unos instantes de aquellos perversos pensamientos .

Mientras la negociadora les explicaba la misión Ban aprovechó para llamar la atención del Fuchoin por unos segundos , un momento mínimo en que sus ojos se encontraron un azul profundo y brillante , en aquellos ojos castaños , esos ojos grandes , y brillantes, tan expresivos que le fascinaban , habia llegado el momento … de esa pequeña dosis de venganza …

Mientras Hven discutía con los tres chicos la misión que debían realizar , de pronto , un sonido de quejido provino del la vos de Kazuki una especie de espasmo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos .

-Kazu? Que sucede? –un asustando Ginji atrapó a Kazuki en el aire , pues este iba a caerse del banco

-que tienes hilandero-hasta Ban abandonó sus pensamientos anteriores para auxiliar al Fuuchoin quien sudaba frio y respiraba agitadamente , todo le daba vueltas y sentía sus propias palpitaciones en los oídos .

-KAZU! KAZU!-Kazuki parecía estar en un estado completo de shock como si algo lo hubiese golpeado con tremenda fuerza o como si le hubieran apuñalado el pecho.

Todos se asustaron mucho la taza de té, se quebró en pedazos al estrellarse estruendosamente contra el piso derramando su contenido , mientras Kazuki trataba de recobrar el aliento , era como si estuviera al borde del colapso o fuera a tener un paro cardiaco .

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? Kazuku? Kazu! Respóndeme por favor -Ginji sacudía suavemente a Kazuki tratando de sacarlo de aquel trance tan extraño como abrupto. Ahora la mirada de Kazuki parecía perdida en un punto , hasta que bajó su recorrido a una parte de su cuerpo que estaba empezando a doler y arder , el dedo meñique de su mano izquierda* estaba sangrando mucho .

-Sr. Kazuki .. su dedo –dijo Natusmi viendo la mano herida del maestro de los hilos

-Natsumi no te quedes allí parada trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios! –le dijo Paul quien se había acercado a ver si podía ayudar en algo .

El dedo de Kazuki se veía como si hubiera sufrido una profunda cortada, y la sangre no paraba de salir a borbotones , sin embargo parecía como si Kazuki siguiera en shock.

Natsumi sacó gasa y alcohol del botiquín y con ayuda de Paul procedieron a curar el dedo de Kazuki pero la hemorragia no cesaba , en esto estaban cuando se escucharon unos pasos presurosos acercarse desde fuera del café restaurante , sofocada y sin aire y con el rostro ruborizado cubierto de lagrimas Sakura Kakei entró al lugar y cayó desplomándose al suelo , todos los presentes se acercaron de inmediato para auxiliarla .

-Sakura! Que pasó?

-atacaron la fortaleza?-se adelantó Ginji sintiendo un mal presentimiento

-es mi hermano –tomó aire y más y más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-que sucedió?

-Kazuki … mi hermano murió .. fue atacado en la fortaleza

-Juu.. Juubei-los ojos de Kazuki parecían vaciarse a la vez que dos finas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

Sakura siguió llorando con el rostro bajo , Ginji y Ban solo se vieron sombríamente y Natsumi se cubría la boca asustada

-Lo sabía ,sabía que algo andaba mal –Kazuki cayó de rodias y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos lloró desconsoladamente entre espasmos mientras que la sangre de su dedo y las lagrimas se mezclaban , manchando sus ropas .

Un rápido parpadeo Kazuki abrió los ojos , como si acabara de despertar de una especie de pesadilla , de inmediato bajó su mirada buscando su mano , su dedo estaba bien , no sangraba estaba intacto , subió la mirada confusa y se encontró con los profundamente azules ojos de zafiros de Ban Midou , y una sonrisa socarrona , sus ojos se humedecieron y apenas logró secar sus lagrimas antes que alguien más las viera, sin decir nada a nadie y de un salto salió del Honky Tonk ante la mirada asustada de todos .

-Kazu? .. que le pasa?-preguntó Ginji confundido por el extraño comportamiento del Fuuchoin

-es raro que el Sr. Kazuki se vaya así de repente-dijo la negociadora extrañada

-No se preocupen iré a ver qué le pasa y le diré que si no quiere el trabajo se vaya de una vez -dijo el maestro del jagan riendo entre dientes

Una vez fuera del Honky Tonk , Kazuki hizo una rápida llamada telefónica, con la voz entrecortada y quebradiza le costó trabajo fingir que estaba bien y más aun convencer a Juubei que todo estaba en orden, al menos había confirmado que todo había sido falso , Juubei se encontraba bien gracias al cielo , trabajando como siempre en la fortaleza , Kazuki suspiró aliviado .

-ya confirmaste que el cabeza de aguja está bien? ..

Kazuki volteò a ver a Ban y sintió un escalofrió acompañado de un indescriptible miedo , temblaba , era un miedo que no había experimentado antes

-Ba.. Ban.. –dijo tragándose las lagrimas y retrocediendo como un animal acorralado estaba listo para atacarlo si era necesario

-tranquilo .. ¿qué pasó KA.. ZU..KI, … no tuviste un sueño placentero?-preguntó con una voz lenta y seductora muy cerca del oído de Kazuki , arrastrando cada silaba , después de eso solo le volvió a sonreír burlonamente y regresó a paso lento y tranquilo al café .

**Fin**

Cruel? , si lo sé , y eso que Kazuki es mi personaje favorita y al que más quiero .. sin embargo .. quien sabe tal vez soy un poco Como Ban jijij Bueno , no sé qué les parece por favor déjenme un comentario , me quedó raro pero espero les haya gustado ahora a una rápida aclaración

*****según la tradición , dos alamas gemelas , están unidas por el hilo rojo del destino , están unidas por medio de los dedos meñiques , si tu alma gemela muere , tu lo sabrás de inmediato por que el hilo rojo , que está hecho de sangre (simbólicamente) se rompe , por eso de la terrible hemorragia de Kazuki .

Bueno entonces nos vemos , me despido hasta la próxima

Bye!


End file.
